


Fluffy Pangs

by Hils



Series: The Fluffy Files [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-15
Updated: 2001-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils





	

"OW!" Spike hissed, glaring at Buffy as she tightened the ropes around him. "Is this really necessary? I already told you I can't bite people."

"Well, call me paranoid but I have this little problem where I don't trust you. I think it comes from all the times you've lied in the past." Buffy replied, finishing off the last knot and moving back over to Giles. Willow, Xander and Anya had gone to warn the Dean in case he was next. She'd deal with Spike once the little problem of the Shumash was over.

"So what do we do now?" She asked. "We need to stop this Native American spirit guy before anyone else gets hurt."

At that moment an arrow came flying through the window, catching Buffy in the lower-arm.

"Well, so much for that plan." She hissed, pulling it out.

Looking around she saw that this time Hus had brought some friends, a dozen or so, all heavily armed.

"Get down!" Buffy yelled as the arrows began to fly. Giles quickly ducked.

"HEY!" Spike yelled as one of the arrows hit him in the chest, just shy of the heart. "Can someone untie me? Sitting target here."

Ignoring him for the moment Buffy crawled over to Giles. "We need weapons."

Giles gestured to a chest on the other side of the room, not far from where Spike was sitting. "They're all over there."

With a nod Buffy quickly began to crawl, managing to avoid any stray arrows that came her way. Ducking behind Spike's chair she opened the weapons chest and began to pull out some axes and crossbows. Spike hissed as another arrow hit him, this time in the leg.

"Great." He grumbled. "Use the vamp as a shield."

Pulling out a knife Buffy cut the ropes holding Spike.

"Just stay down and stay out of the way." She hissed as she jumped to her feet and fired the crossbow at the nearest Indian. Her aim was perfect and the bolt hit him right in the heart. The only problem was that he didn't seem to be dying. Instead he just pulled the bolt out, threw it to the floor and continued firing arrows.

"Giles, these guys don't die!" She called.

"The leader." Giles croaked, in the process of being strangled by one of the Indians. "You have to kill Hus."

It occurred to Buffy to tell him that since these guys seemed to be immortal, killing the chief wouldn't be as easy as it sounded. Luckily for her he seemed to be the one that wanted to kill her. While the rest of them just continued firing arrows, Hus jumped through the window and lunged at Buffy. Grabbing a stake she drove it into his chest, and his only reaction was to slash her in the arm with his knife.

From behind the couch Spike watched at the battle raged. He loved a good bit of violence as much as anyone else did, but it was different now that he couldn't fight back. Now he was reduced to hiding and hoping that the Slayer would save him. Somehow he doubted things could get more pathetic. Poking his head above the cushions he checked to see if they were winning or not. Giles was trying to fight off one guy, the Slayer seemed to be fighting the chief, and through the window he could see Xander, Willow and Anya fighting another of the Indians. All in all it didn't look good.

Looking over at the weapons chest Spike made a decision. Surely it was better to have a little head pain than be dead. He quickly crawled over to the chest, ignoring the fact that a couple more arrows hit him in the process. Reaching his destination he looked inside for something useful.

As Buffy kicked Hus away from her he dropped his knife which she quickly grabbed. At least now he wasn't armed. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed Spike behind her, searching through the weapons chest.

"What are you doing?" She yelled. "I thought I told you to-"

The next thing she knew Spike had knocked her to the floor and an arrow that would have hit her embedded itself in his chest. Spike winced at both the wound and the pain in his head from hurting her.

"Can we please figure out a way to stop these guys." He hissed, crouching down to avoid any further injuries.

Buffy stared at him for a moment. He'd saved her. Not only that but he'd nearly got himself dusted in the process. There was just something weird about that.

Before she had time to think about it any further Hus leapt onto her and tried to grab his knife back. Instinctively she slashed out with the weapon, catching him on his arm. Hus flinched and jumped to his feet, looking down he saw that the wound was bleeding freely.

"You can be killed by your own weapons." Buffy whispered as she realised she now knew how to stop this.

With a growl Hus morphed into a bear which towered over her. Buffy quickly scrambled to her feet as did Spike, who stared at the animal with wide eyes.

"You made a bear!"

"I didn't mean to." Buffy replied sheepishly.

"Undo it! Undo it!" Spike yelled, starting to panic

He slowly backed away as the bear moved towards him, apparently more interested in him than Buffy now, maybe it had never seen a vampire before. Leaning close it sniffed him before growling and swatting him to one side with its paw. The small distraction was all Buffy needed, lunging at the bear she plunged Hus's knife deep into its back. With a loud growl the bear dropped to the floor where it dissolved into green smoke which quickly evaporated. As soon as he was gone the rest of the Indians also disappeared, leaving Buffy, Giles and Spike alone once again.

"Giles, are you ok?" Buffy called.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

Glancing down Buffy noticed that the wounds on her arm were still bleeding, but it was nothing that a quick patch job wouldn't

"I'm ok."

For the first time Giles noticed that Spike was no longer tied to the chair.

"Is Spike still here?" He asked, not so much concerned for the vampire's safety but more the fact that their information source may have escaped.

Glancing over Buffy saw Spike still lying where the bear had swatted him; his body riddled with arrows. With a small wince of sympathy she walked over and crouched down beside him.

"The pincushion look really doesn't suit you." She said with a smile as she helped him to sit up. As well as the arrow wounds, there were also three deep claw marks on his arm where the bear had hit him. The poor guy was a mess.

"Is everyone ok?" Xander asked as he, Willow and Anya made their way back inside. "We kind of got stuck outside fighting one of those guys."

"It's a good job we had some help or right now we'd-" She stopped as Xander elbowed her in the arm but Buffy hadn't seemed to notice.

"We're all ok, well, except Spike."

Xander shrugged. "So nobody important got hurt then? Well, that's good."

Buffy shook her head wearily and turned her attention back to Spike. "We'd better get these arrows out of you."

With a weak nod Spike closed his eyes as Buffy grasped the shaft of one of the arrows and jerked it out. Clenching his teeth he fought back the urge to cry out in pain as she removed one arrow after another.

Finally she laid a hand on his uninjured arm.

"All done." She whispered softly.

Opening his eyes he saw a pile of arrows next to Buffy's legs, the tips coated in his blood. _Great!_

Giles and the others were busy cleaning up the mess from the fight as Buffy helped Spike to his feet. Once he was upright he swayed dizzily as his body let him know that losing more blood when he was already hungry was not a good idea.

Seeing that he was about to collapse Buffy slipped an arm around Spike's waist and allowed him to lean on her.

"Giles, do we have any blood?" She asked, knowing that Spike needed to eat something if his body was going to start healing properly.

He shook his head. "It's not something I tend to keep in on the offchance that a vampire might pop along for a visit."

"Ok, ok." Buffy replied. "I was just asking. I'll go down to Willy's later on and pick something up for Spike."

"It's closed." Spike said as Buffy helped him over to the couch. "Seems that even a piece of scum like Willy has family to visit."

Sitting down beside him Buffy wondered what to do, Spike needed blood, there had to be some way of getting it for him. Her eyes drifted down to the arrow wound on her arm and suddenly she had an idea.

"Were you serious about not being able to hurt people?" She asked Spike, deliberately not looking at him.

"Do you think I'd be sat here with my body full of holes if I could still fight?" He asked incredulously.

"Good point." She replied, and before she could change her mind she held out her arm to him.

Spike looked at her arm for a moment and then at her. "What's this?"

Buffy smiled. "Last time I checked it was an arm."

Spike nodded. "Uh-huh. And what exactly do you want me to do with it?"

"Did you hit your head as well as everything else?" Buffy asked with frustration, he wasn't making this very easy. "You need blood, I'm bleeding, I thought you might want some."

Looking at her arm again, the scent of the blood was now screaming to him. He wanted nothing more than to drink, but he knew that if he did the Watcher would stake him before he could swallow the first mouthful. Looking up he saw that Giles was now in the kitchen telling Xander, Anya and Willow where to put things.

"If you're going to do it you need to do it now before the wound closes." Buffy pushed.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, wanting to make sure she wasn't actually looking for an excuse to stake him.

"You saved me earlier." Buffy replied, her cheeks flushing a little red. "I just wanted to return the favour."

Spike nodded, and unable to resist any longer he raised her arm to his mouth, running his tongue along the wound. As her blood began to fill his mouth his eyes drifted shut as he savoured every taste. There was something different about the taste of Slayer's blood; it seemed richer, more potent. He couldn't stop, wanted this moment to last forever.

The moment Buffy had felt Spike's tongue come into contact with her skin she felt ripples of pleasure flood through her. She'd experienced something similar when Angel had fed from her, only in that case it had been a lot more savage and she'd been too concerned about saving his life to appreciate the moment fully. But this was different, there was no pain because if Spike hurt her it would hurt him too, there was just the feeling of intensity. They were sharing something here, her blood, her life, her essence. Closing her eyes she tried hard not to moan at how good it felt.

From the window Angel watched with a look of numb horror on his face. He'd almost made it back to his car when he got a feeling that something was still wrong. Fearing that Buffy may still be in danger he'd hurried back to be met with the sight of Spike feeding from her. Her eyes were closed, and her head was resting against the back cushions. She'd obviously passed out and Spike was slowly killing her. Giles and the others were still in the kitchen and clearly hadn't noticed what was happening. It was up to him.

With a snarl he burst through the door, grabbed Spike and pulled him away from Buffy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Without waiting for an answer Angel began to hit him.

"Stay"

_*Punch*_

"Away"

_*Punch*_

"From"

_*Punch*_

"My"

_*Punch*_

"Girl"

_*Punch*_

The moment Buffy had felt Spike wrenched away from her, her eyes had jolted open. Now she was having problems accepting what she was seeing. Glancing over at the kitchen she saw Giles, Willow, Xander and Anya all stood in the doorway with similar stunned looks on their faces. Clearly she wasn't imagining it.

"Angel?"

He was too busy pounding Spike to hear her so she decided to go for the more forceful option. Jumping to her feet she ran over, grabbed Angel's arm and pulled him back, sending the vampire sprawling onto the couch.

"Angel, what the hell are you doing here?" She asked, moving over to Spike who had dropped painfully to his knees.

"My friend had a vision of you in danger." Angel explained, watching with slight surprise as Buffy helped Spike to his feet. "I thought the danger was the Indians, but then I saw Spike feeding from you and-"

"Spike was feeding from you?" Giles asked, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the battered vampire.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him." Xander grumbled. "Alright, all those in favour of staking Spike?"

"We're not staking him." Buffy replied as she eased Spike into one of the chairs. "He wasn't feeding from me."

"But I saw." Angel protested.

"What you _saw_ ," Buffy said "Was me letting Spike have some of the blood from a wound I got in the fight. He can't hurt people and we didn't have any blood for him so I figured that since he saved my life the least I could do was give him a little of my blood, which was going spare anyway."

"You _let_ him feed from you?" Angel asked in disbelief.

"Spike saved your life?" Giles asked with an equal amount of disbelief.

"Yes to both." Buffy replied. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get him cleaned up. Angel, I appreciate the help but we're all fine. You can go back to LA and carry on with your life."

Angel flinched at her words, an action which wasn't lost on Buffy.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok. But you left so that I could move on, and it's not very easy when you just decide to show up like this. I'm not saying I don't appreciate the help, I do, and you were obviously sent here for a reason. But that's done now, you need to go back to where you belong and I need to try and get on with my life."

Angel nodded. "I'm sorry, Buffy. You're right, I should go. I'm just glad you're alright."

Buffy smiled. "Me too. Take care of yourself Angel."

"You too."

Without giving any of the others a second look he was out of the door and gone.

As soon as he was out of sight Buffy got to her feet and made her way into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you about Angel." Willow said. "He thought it would be easier if you didn't know he was here."

"It's ok, Will." Buffy smiled. "I get why he did it. Giles, do you have a bowl or something I can put some warm water in?"

Handing one to her he watched as she headed into the bathroom and emerged a few minutes later with a washcloth and some bandages. As she made her way back over to Spike the rest of them began to resume the clean-up.

"Poor Spike." Buffy said with sympathy as she sat down beside him. "It really hasn't been your day today, has it?"

"Well, I figure it can't get any worse." Spike croaked, blood still running freely from his nose and split lip.

Dipping the cloth into the bowl of water Buffy carefully wiped at the cuts and scratches on his face, flinching whenever he winced. Once that was done she helped him to his feet and led him to the bathroom, figuring he wouldn't want an audience while she bandaged him. Putting the lid of the toilet down she sat him down on it and helped him to take his shirts off.

She grimaced as she saw that his arms and torso were covered with holes; most of which were still bleeding. Kneeling down in front of him she began to wash the wounds, bandaging each one after she'd cleaned it.

"I know you didn't get much of it, but did my blood help at all?"

Spike nodded. "I'm feeling a little better....well, apart from the fact Angel just beat the crap out of me and my body is full of holes."

As Buffy finished bandaging the last wound she smiled. "I'll go to the butcher's and pick you up some blood in the morning. Will you be ok until then?"

Spike nodded again. "I think so."

Suddenly Buffy leant forward and kissed him softly, leaving him too stunned to do anything other than sit there.

As she pulled back she nearly laughed at the shocked look on his face.

"That's for a rough day." She said with a twinkle in her eye. Then she leant forward and kissed him again, this time Spike snapped out of it enough to respond.

"What was that one for?" He asked as they parted again.

Buffy shrugged. "For saving my life?"

Spike grinned. "My turn."

Pulling her close he kissed her again, and Buffy responded hungrily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's for taking me in and taking care of me." He gasped when they eventually parted.

Buffy nodded, panting for breath before moving in and kissing him again.

"That one was because I wanted to." She grinned when they parted again.

Before Spike could move in for another kiss there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Are you two alright in there?" Giles called

"Yeah, we'll be out in a minute." Buffy called.

"You know, Giles is going to want me to tie you up again." She said to Spike after a minute.

He flashed her a smile and winked. "Just try not to let it show how much you're enjoying it."

With a grin Buffy helped him to her feet and the two of them went back out into the living room.

"Giles?" Buffy called. "Have you got any more rope?"

The End


End file.
